USS Odyssey
The USS Odyssey (NCC-70329) was the first in a long line of Battlecruiser classed Frigates in Starfleet. For more than 50 years, Starfleet have tried to create a Frigate ship that have the firepower of a Starship like the USS Enterprise-D. At the Sierra Fleet Shipyards, the first Odyssey classed Battlecruiser type Heavy Frigate class vessel was made in Sector 001 near the Sol System (Earth). History of the Odyssey Under Patel's Command The Odyssey first launched in 2369 after it's 4 year commission by Starfleet. It took the Sierra Fleet Shipyard Engineers nothing but a high amount of manpower and determination to build a vessel of such heavy yet sporting specifications to be able to join the Fleet. It gave all Starfleet members something to think about, especially since there was a high demand for such a ship to have been built and created. For several years, the ship was sitting in the dry-dock waiting for it's Captain whilst having tests ran of all it's Systems, including holo-simulations of it's armaments to make sure they were up to scratch with the Main Fleets. Around late September of 2378, Starfleet Command ran through several applications to take up the torch of Commanding Officer until they came across a Commander, Lawrence Patel, who previously served on the USS Remington as the First Officer. They brought in Patel and questioned him about his application for Commanding Officer, of course Patel gave a brief reason why he would be suitable for the job, although the Odyssey still needed Crew to be able to run the ship. Starfleet Command accepted his application, and gave him a promotion to the rank of Captain, and handed him the first Battlecruiser, which would be part of Starfleets 3rd Fleet Task Force. At the start of October 2368, Patel set out to find the right Crew for the job, he even looked around the Mess Hall, including reading over past crew manifests and the ships they were. He spent 5 hours reading the manifests, determined to find the right people for the job. He came across one person in particular, Lieutenant Rebecca Calhoun, who had served on the USS Aviator as a Strategic Operations Officer. He found Calhoun sitting outside on a bench, looking at a picture of the Aviator and it's destruction at Wolf 359. He walked up to Rebecca, and offered her a position of Strategic Operations and First Officer on board the Odyssey, she had heard about the Odyssey and when the first launch date would be from reading over the Odyssey's files. At first Patel was dubious, since on her record it showed her being resolute yet but also strategically minded which he didn't seem comfortable with for a woman. But, Rebecca accepted the position, and helped him look for other crewman to be part of the Odyssey's Crew. The Odyssey's first mission, once they had gathered their crew together which included Lt. Lewis Willis, Ensign Janes Flores, Lieutenant Sanders, Lieutenant Junior Grade Liam Myers, Ensign Mark Thompson, and other members they looked for, their first mission was to investigate the happenings of a civil war that broke out between the Ney'mar and the Neera on Ekorvo Prime in the Eko System. Both communities had been fighting over Ekorvo territory for more than 5 generations but a high amount of people were lost on both sides. The Odyssey was sent down to help deal with the situation, but the civil war between both the Ney'mar and the Neera raged on until First Officer Lt. Calhoun stepped in and suggested negotiating peace talks with both factions with herself as the mediator, the neutral party. The talks went on for at least 2 and a half hours before both the Ney'mar and Neera agreed to share and put their differences aside for the good of their people. Captain Patel was highly impressed, and put in a report to Starfleet, which consisted of how his First Officer dealt with the situation on Ekorvo Prime. In 2381, the Odyssey was assigned to the Alpha Border, with the missions orders of Starfleet that the remaining offside Romulan factions were going to make a break for the border, running from the T'Rial, commanded by Commander R'ork. The renegade romulans were a faction of resistance fighters who for 20 years have fought with the Romulan Star Empire to gain rights over their own political democratic society. However, the Odyssey stopped the resistance ship from passing over the border, since it would violate the treaty the Federation has with the Romulan Empire. For 5 years of interstellar investigation, the Odyssey's Commanding Officer Lawrence Patel was growing rather tiresome of the same missions over and over. Patel's Betrayal In 2382, 6 years after constant missions from Starfleet, they received word that a renegade federation shuttle was on the run from both Federation and Klingon officials, the renegade in question was a human female who committed crimes that acted against both parties. This woman, was responsible for the destruction of a Vor'Cha Heavy Cruiser, who was taken aboard the Odyssey by Captain Patel and his crew. Behind their backs, Patel was secretly working for the enemy known as "The Coalition". Patel kept personal logs under a command security code that could only be removed by either the Commanding Officer or the First Officer. After they had escorted their prisoner to the brig of the Odyssey, Lieutenant Calhoun did a background check on her, finding out that she once was with Starfleet, ranked Commander and Chief Science Officer onboard the USS Lazarus, a Horizon Class Science Exploration Vessel. Whilst the Lieutenant continued asking questions, Captain Patel kept his secret corrupt dealings with The Coalition who were a group of Renegade Starfleet Officers who banded together in 2389.5. After Starfleet sent the Odyssey on a Mission to investigate a ship that has gone adrift in the Virkhai System, Captain Patel ignored Starfleet's new orders to go Virkhai and turned the ship around. At that same time, the prisoner escaped the brig and began shutting down power to the ship from Engineering. It took them hours to bring the ship back up online but it gave Patel the chance to carry out his goal to reach The Coalition at Warp 9.5. The Prisoner was held secure in Corridor A, Section 10 but explained that their Commanding Officer was corrupted by power. What had actually happened is that Lawrence Patel worked his way up the Command chain by doing corrupt dealings with those in The Coalition who were hiding as Command Staff in Starfleet. When this was realised by Rebecca, she let the prisoner go and offered her a place on the ship with promising she'd talk to Admiral Hawke at Starfleet about a complete pardon and reinstatement of service, at the same time, Calhoun killed her Commanding Officer and became Acting Captain. (This Betrayal is part of Season 1 Episode 1: Searching for Answers) Calhoun's Command After Lt. Calhoun took command of the Odyssey, they stopped at Starbase 247 to begin repairs and refits, which took around 2 years to complete. This gave the crew time to head onto the starbase and relax, as for Lieutenant Calhoun, she was requested by Admiral Nielsen to head straight to the Operations Center, where he was waiting. When Rebecca arrived to the Operations Center, she noticed Admiral Nielsen who signaled her to his office. For about an hour or two they had a long talk, even about the prisoner, whose name was Maria Armstrong, a former Chief Science Officer ranked Captain from the USS Nimitz who went renegade after destroyed a Vor'Cha Heavy Escort Cruiser. After a formal discussion with Admiral Nielsen who then contacted Admiral Thomas Hayes at Starfleet Command, they decided that the prisoner would be pardoned and would be reinstated to active duty on board the Odyssey as the Chief Science Officer, under Calhoun's command. The Mission to the Gamma Quadrant After the refit of the Odyssey was completed, Admiral Nielsen transmitted new orders to the Lieutenant to charter a sector in the Gamma Quadrant. Calhoun was dubious about the mission to begin with, since they had never been to the Gamma Quadrant before, but knew that with the new chartering it would be a big benefit to Starfleet. The Odyssey traveled through the Alpha-Gamma border in order to get to the Gamma Quadrant to begin the Mission, this was a mission of space exploration and good for Starfleet Science on Earth. After a few days in the Gamma Quadrant, one crewman wasn't really likable towards the Commander, and that was Ensign Jane Flores, an Engineer on the Odyssey who decided in her mind to get physical with the Commander, even though she had already been pardoned. Ensign Flores was sent to the brig, by the order of Lieutenant Calhoun until she sought it fit that she should continue her duty on board the Odyssey. The man who took the Ensign to the brig, was Chief Security/Tactical Officer Lieutenant JG Liam Myers, who had joined the Odyssey straight out of the Academy and was bumped up to the Chief position after Lt. Commander Charles Buckley was reassigned to the USS Melbourne-C, a Refit of the Nebula Class. After Lt. Calhoun heard about the commotion, she went down to the brig to speak with the Ensign and find out what the problem was. It had turned out, that the Ensign didn't like the idea of having a senior officer as a criminal on board the ship, even though the pardon was in place. Calhoun as inconclusive about this mind that the Ensign has shown, since she always worked well in the past but decided to let the Commander deal with the situation as she saw fit. Whilst the crew were chartering a map in the sector of the quadrant, the Commander was in talks with the Ensign, at that time Starfleet heard about the altercation and demoted the Ensign down to Master Chief Petty Officer for her actions against Commander Armstrong, who had been pardoned and reinstated by Starfleet Command. Whilst Commander Armstrong was talking to the Ensign, she brought up what Starfleet had transmitted to the Lieutenant, which caused a bit of emotional stress to Flores, so Armstrong said that if she wanted to continue working on the ship, she'd have to get along with her senior officer. So Flores agreed that she would at least try to get along with the Commander. For a few days Flores managed to get along with the Commander, which Armstrong took a shine to and knew she wasn't all bad, just misconstrued. After that time, Flores continued working in Engineering with Lieutenant Lewis Willis who at the time was the Assistant Chief Engineer, since the Chief Engineer at that time was Lieutenant Commander Sean Hadley, a well decorated Engineer who before the Odyssey, was an Engineer on board the USS Nottingham, a Nova class vessel that survived the Battle of Wolf 359. Whilst they were continuing with their mission on chartering a map of the sector, the Odyssey received a message from Starfleet that they would be sending the 34th Platoon from Starfleet Marine Corps, where Major Miles Maxwell was the Squad Leader. Although Lieutenant Calhoun didn't approve of her old friend coming on board the Odyssey, she relayed the message to Commander Armstrong, who had already heard and that her old friend she had a hatred for, Sergeant John Patterson would be coming aboard since he was part of the 34th Platoon. The crew did not really appeal to the fact that Starfleet was sending a Marine Platoon to the Odyssey, even though they found it necessary. When Major Maxwell and this Platoon arrived in the shuttlebay, the Lieutenant was already there with Commander Armstrong, and the Chief of Security/Tactical Lt.JG Myers. There was a lot of tension between Calhoun and Maxwell, as well the same between Armstrong and Patterson, so when the Platoon got themselves adjusted in their quarters, a slight altercation of a hand-to-hand nature happened in the Hallway Corridor near Main Engineering, and the Recreation area. As it turned out, Commander Armstrong got a bit physical with the Sergeant, who then spent part of the mission in the brig. When Lieutenant Calhoun heard about the altercation, she went down to the brig to discuss what the problem was and was there for a good hour and a half. It came to Lieutenant Calhoun, that the Commander should be reprimanded for her actions against a fellow officer, even though they didn't get along which now became an order in place for all crewman. For the next few days, Maria Armstrong spent it in the brig until it was time for her to come out and continue to active duty. Problems with Maxwell and Patterson Several days had passed, and the crew of the Odyssey were still continuing to get along with Maxwell and his Platoon. At this point, whilst the mapping was continuous for the entire mission, Major Maxwell and his Platoon were becoming bored, feeling out of place with the crew. But something went wrong, Starfleet sent out a priority one message to the Odyssey, a Borg was heading to the Alpha-Gamma border, to make an attack on Earth. It would take 20 hours for the Odyssey to arrive in time, but currently at the border was the USS Majestic, USS Minnesota and the USS Nicaragua, who were part of the 2nd Fleet. When the Odyssey arrived, the Majestic and Nicaragua were destroyed, the Minnesota was badly damaged. Lt. Calhoun called in a red alert, and began a defensive attack against the Borg, but one ship wasn't enough to defeat them. What the Lieutenant had not realized was that the Major had brought aboard a torpedo that wasn't required on Starfleet vessels. A battle ensued between the Odyssey and the Borg until Admiral Hayes of Starfleet issued a direct order that all ships retreat back to Starbase 84. The 34th Platoon Disobedience Whilst at warp 7, the crew of the Odyssey was briefed on this situation, after the debrief, Major Maxwell issued a transport order that the Lieutenant and the Commander were to be transported to the Brig. After this order was carried out, the 34th Platoon turned the ship around and went on the attack to the Borg. What Maxwell had done, was a breach of Starfleet regulations, but he figured that the Marine Corps was above Starfleet regulations when it came to the battlefield. When they arrived face to face with the Borg, he carried out the order to "Fire at Will". With Sergeant Patterson at Tactical, the Odyssey became damaged beyond repair, so the Major ordered the Non-Starfleet regulation torpedo to be fired. When the torpedo made a direct hit on the Tactical Cube, it destroyed it extensively which left nothing but debris of the Tactical Cube at the border. Maxwell ordered the ship to return on it's original heading, which would take 3 hours to reach Starbase 84. Starfleet's Decision After the Odyssey had arrived to Starbase 84, there was a Security Team waiting after they had waited for Maxwell and Patterson to beam down. Admiral Hayes was standing with the Security Team, waiting to arrest the Major and Patterson for their crime against their Commanding Officer. After Hayes had heard what happened, he sent Maxwell and Patterson to the Brig to await trial with the Judge Advocate General. Two hours later, Lt. Calhoun and Commander Armstrong beamed down after getting out of the brig on the ship, they walked to the lobby receptionist. The receptionist said that Admiral Hayes was waiting to see the Lieutenant in his office, so Calhoun went up whilst Armstrong looked around. This gave Hayes reason to believe that it wasn't her fault that the Odyssey was late, this gave Hayes the decision to have Maxwell and Patterson court martialled for disobeying a direct order. After a few hours of talking, Admiral Hayes and Lieutenant Calhoun went to the Court Room to watch the trial of Maxwell and Patterson. The court made the decision to discharge both Maxwell and Patterson from duty and send them to the Prison Colony in the Vega System. When this was said, both Maxwell and Patterson began objecting but the Judge's decision was final. This gave Calhoun relief knowing that she won't have to see Miles and Jim again around Starfleet or on any ships. After everyone adjourned from the court room, Calhoun and Hayes stood by the fountain and talked more, the Odyssey Crew were to have a new ship design which would be ready by the end of the week, courtesy of Fleet Admiral Patricia Jackson. The new ship would be the Odyssey-A, and made by the Strategic Command Division, and built at the San Francisco Fleet Yards by the Corps of Engineers. The Odyssey-A After Calhoun left the fountain area to her main office at Headquarters, she was reading through the PADD looking for a new Chief Engineer to replace Lt. Commander Willis, but knew it was going to be harder than expected. She then got a message from the Fleet Council, it was a promotional recommendation for being not just active but putting her life on the line in the field of duty, the Council had decided to promote her to Commodore. When she left the office to head up to the ship, the crew was already there congratulating her on the promotion. When everything was all set on the Odyssey-A, they began disembarking from the Drydock and heading on a course to the Testing Facility. After they completed the tests at the Testing Facility they headed back to the Starbase Drydock, whilst at the same time the Facility forwarded the results to Starbase 84, in the results column it showed that the phaser coils were off by a slight margin which caused them to have issues whilst they were testing the new ship. When they arrived, the starbase repair crews got to work straight away, but Calhoun received new orders from the Starbase Commander which came directly from Starfleet, it was to go back to the Gamma Quadrant and find out the reason why the Borg were near the border. When they were during mid-transport, something unexpectedly happened, Calhoun, Armstrong and Myers were transported to the 25th Century, during a Battle on board the USS Odyssey-J. They knew they had to find a way to get back to their original time but they also saw their future relatives and knew they couldn't tamper with anything in the future or be part of it so they were escorted to quarters to wait until the battle was over. At the same time, the USS Sheppard-J was in the fight with the future Brigadier and Starfleet was commanded by the future Calhoun. Once after they got back on the transporter pad, the beaming continued to the USS Minerva, commanded by Rear Admiral Hill. The Battle of the Borg Returns Once the crew of the Odyssey had beamed aboard the Minerva, straight ahead on the ships sensors were two Borg Spheres, so they waited to see what would they do. The two spheres began attacking the Minerva until another vessel came in, it was the same borg vessel that the Odyssey crew had encountered before, it was a Borg Tactical Cube. Although the Minerva was getting hull breaches on most of her decks, the Minerva persevered and Brigadier Armstrong fired off the Mark XXI Torpedo that was issued to all Starfleet Combat Ships if they were in dire need of an escape route. When the Borg vessels were destroyed and there was nothing but debris, they adjusted course to the nearest Station which was Station Asteria. When the Minerva arrived, they began repairs. Whilst the repairs were going on, the USS Kamichi was arriving on the hour with another crewman of the Odyssey, it was Jane Flores, who before was just an Engineer on the Odyssey, until Starfleet gave her a position within Strategic Command. Flores had received her new promotion of Lieutenant Commander, and her positions of Strategic Command Engineering Specialist and the Odyssey's new Chief Engineer. Calhoun had heard that most of the Odyssey's Crew were reassigned to several different ships, including the USS Defiant and the USS Enterprise, which meant she would have to find new crewman to replace her old crew.